gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Renault (until GT5 Prologue) Renault Sport (GT5 onwards) |year = 2000 |drivetrain = |engine = PSA ES9J4 Phase 1 |displacement = 2946 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 221.3 lb-ft |power = 241 BHP |pp = 427 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = , |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 3803 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1365 mm }} The Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 is a Road car produced by Renault. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.40, released on June 27, 2019. Colors In Gran Turismo 2, only one color is available available for this car. It is unnamed in the game: * Gris IcebergOriginally named Iceberg Silver in GT3 Starting from Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, three additional colors were added: * Rouge De Mars Originally named Mars Red in GT3 * Bleu IliadeOriginally named Illiad Blue in GT3 * Nocturne (GT3 only) * Noir Nacré (GT4 onwards) In-game description "An extreme midship car with a 3 liter engine, developed by TWR." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Renault dealership in West City for 52,440 Credits. Aside from being purchasable from said dealership, this car is also available in Arcade Mode as an unlockable S-Class car after the player wins a race in High Speed Ring at Normal or Difficult level. In this game, the car is referred to as the Renault Clio Sport V6 24V. GT3 This car can be bought at the Renault dealership for 43,400 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 32,800 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is only available in the international versions of the game. GT5P This car can be purchased at the Renault dealership for 45,500 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 45,500 Credits. GT5 Unlike its Lutecia counterpart, the Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 is a Premium Car and can be purchased from the Dealerships for 45,500 Credits as Level 3 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 45,500 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Renault Sport section of Brand Central for 70,000 Credits. Pictures File:Frcsnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Clio Renault Sport V6 24V (GT2).jpg|The Clio Renault Sport V6 24V as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It lacks a front license plate and is available only in Gris Iceberg. -R-Clio_Renault_Sport_V6_24V_'00_Scheme_1.jpg|A Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 with racing modifications applied. This is the first of the two racing schemes available. -R-Clio_Renault_Sport_V6_24V_'00_Scheme_2.jpg|A Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 with racing modifications applied. This is the second of the two racing schemes available. Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00.jpg|The Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec. It originally had a different text on the front license plate, saying "Clio Renault Sport". Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 (GT4).jpg|The Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. The license plate now says "Clio V6" instead of "Clio Renault Sport". This text was retained in subsequent games, though the background color was changed to white in the PS3 games. Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N200 Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Renault Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 3 Cars